Our Love
by otose
Summary: One-shot. Kagome walkes to her apartment thinking of her love and the their future. Ryuk is a happy shinigami for 3 reasons'one of them is of course Kagome, but the second and third, both are happy to have.


I decided to make a one-shot of Kagome and Ryuk! Just a little chappi.

Roger: no comment.

Let's go! Also this has nothing to do with 'A change of pace'

!

Kagome was walking down the street towards her apartment that she had gotten so Inuyasha couldn't find her.

She was smiling; unknown to others, Kagome was married to someone. She met this 'person' while taking a walk thru the forest, afterwards they kept on meeting.

She remembered when they had to find a way for their relationship to work, some one was threatening to take him away from her and vise versa.

She opened the door and saw her husband their.

"Hey Ryuk"

"Hey" he answered going towards Kagome.

It was a strange marriage, yet the shinigami King had no objections. Actually he was happy to find that a shinigami found a loophole to his rule about relationships. It also helped that Kagome was the shikon miko and was trained.

Ryuk embraced Kagome and put a hand on her swelling belly. She was fourth months Pregnant and it was barley starting to show. Kagome tho moved to the other side of town where no one knew her and when some asked about the father of the baby when it started to show, she could just say that he worked late, or something along those lines.

Ryuk was a happy shinigami. He didn't know shinigami could be this happy. He was surprised to find out that miko's existed when he met Kagome. Tho, Light having his death note did complicate things but they found a way, Ryuk just killed the poor sap. It was earlier than he wanted to, but, he wanted Kagome safe. Afterwards he married Kagome. She was old enough and was surprised and happy by the question. Course since he was married certain rules did no longer apply to him, courtesy of the Shinigami King.

*5 months later!*

Ryuk was holding Kagome's hand while she was giving birth to their child. He was human and looked handsome. The Shinigami King allowed Ryuk to be human for certain things, like this for example.

He was feeling sad by the sounds of pain that Kagome was making.

"Come on Push" said the doctor.

Kagome faced Ryuk and glared. "You are not touching me again!" she hissed.

Ryuk paled, he wasn't expecting that! A nearby nurse giggled. "Don't worry she's only saying it out of pain." She told Ryuk, witched helped him regain some color.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the doctor said handing the baby to a nurse so the child can be cleaned. Kagome smiled when she was handed her daughter. Ryuk sat next to Kagome.

"She's beautiful" he said in awe, this baby girl, this little girl was his and Kagome's daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" Kagome asked.

Ryuk looked at his daughter, she opened her eyes briefly, she had her mom's eye's: stormy blue with flecks of red. It made his daughter look even more beautiful.

"How about Mei?" he asked. (Mei means beautiful in Chinese)

"Perfect" Kagome said.

*2 years later*

Ryuk was chasing Mei around the yard. After having Mei Kagome went to her mother and told her everything. Kagome's mom had no problem seeing that Ryuk made her daughter happy. They lived at the shrine now. Her grandpa had died of old age, and her mom and Sota moved out leaving the house to them.

Kagome was leaning against the God tree smiling at her family.

Mei was a great child. She had black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were unusual but pretty. And oddly she started to grow wings. She was after all half human half shinigami meaning she also had shinigami eyes.

"Mom! Come play with daddy and me!" Mei shouted to her mother.

"Coming!" Kagome replied smiling and going towards her family.

Ryuk had Mei on his shoulder now and both were waiting for Kagome.

'I have the greatest family. Things have never been better' Kagome thought.

!

End! Whoo! This was a good one-shot right?

Roger: it was cute and nice.

Thanks Roger! Well tell me what you think.


End file.
